


Imperfectly Perfect

by minigalaxies



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigalaxies/pseuds/minigalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’I guess you could say we’re perfectly imperfect.’’ ‘’Or imperfectly perfect.’’<br/>Post 4x23. A sneak peek from Damon and Elena's blissful summer after season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this right after the end of season 4. Originally I had posted it at fanfiction.net, but since I recently made an account here, I figured I'd post it here as well. Hope you enjoy.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up, Cuddle me in_

  
___– Ed Sheeran, Kiss me_ _ _

* * *

I wake up slowly, careful not make any sudden movements as I let my gaze wander around the room. Yep, everything looks normal. Sun is shining, birds are chirping, the enemy was defeated and everyone lived happily ever after. Apparently this is my life right now and it’s all so fairytale-y that I’m starting to feel a bit nauseated. But then Elena stirs. All it takes is one look at her and I’m ready to play Prince Charming. _ _  
__

God, I’m whipped.

‘’Rise and shine, sleepyhead,’’ I say smirking.

Elena sighs softly as she turns around with her eyes still closed and ends up with her head and hand on my chest. It’s so like the time I sneaked in her bedroom to tell her Stefan had been sighted in Chicago, that for a split – second I have this irrational certainty she’s going to react the same way.

This time however, there’s no surprised shouting, no scrambling to put as much distance between us as possible, no orders to get out. This time, when she opens her eyes and realizes where she is, she lifts her head slowly to look at me and her lips curve in a wide smile as she says, ‘’Hey’’.

I swear, it should be impossible for such a simple word to have such an effect on me.

‘’Hey back. Did you sleep well?’’ I ask, my smile mirroring hers. Not that there was enough time left for sleep last night.

‘’Mhmm,’’ she nods, shifting in order to get up. In the end she leans on her elbow, propping her head up on her hand. Her other hand is still in the same place, drawing lazy circles across my chest. I’m not sure it’s the most comfortable position, but hey, I’m not complaining.

‘’Actually I slept better than I had in a long time.’’

I smile again but it wavers a little as I grasp the meaning of her words. Of course she hasn’t slept well. It’s not like we’ve had the most relaxing year. I can see her watching me curiously though, so I shake my head slightly. Now is not the time for a stroll down memory lane.

‘’Of course you did,’’ I quip instead. ‘’Dreaming about me is always pleasant.’’

‘’Actually it was the bed. Well, you took up half the space, but it was so comfortable that I didn’t mind that much,’’ she shoots back, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

‘’Let’s see how much you’ll enjoy sleeping alone tonight, then,’’ I say with a mock – affronted expression.

‘’Fine. Just make sure you find a room with a nice bed; I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.’’

_Oh, is that how it is_? Very well. Two can play that game. I take my hand from where it was lazily playing with strands of her hair and position it in her waist, starting to tickle her. I guess Ric was right. We really are twelve.

‘’You think you can just throw me out of my own room without consequences?’’ I say, leaning close to her ear.

‘’What are you… Damon stop!’’ Elena says between bursts of laughter.

‘’Nope.’’

‘’Come on.’’ She tries to hit me, but she’s laughing too much to be able to use any actual strength.

‘’Say the magic word,’’ I sing-song, accelerating my movements.

‘’You suck,’’ she says, trying to sound annoyed but it comes out as breathless.

I shake my head. ‘’No, sorry. Try again.’’

She doesn’t say anything but she doubles her efforts to stop me. At some point she manages to still both my hands. She smiles triumphantly and I let her relax for a bit before freeing them and resuming my tickling.

‘’Do you surrender?’’ I say after a while. I have moved so that she’s lying underneath me on the bed, writhing with laughter.

‘’Never!’’ she gasps.

‘’Have it your wa- ‘’ I start to say when all of a sudden she cuts me off, moving quickly. My back hits the mattress quite forcibly and she ends up on top of me, her legs straddling my waist.

I look up and whatever words I was going to say stick in my throat. She is beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Her hair, tousled from sleep and our activities, cascade down her shoulders in silky, brown locks, suiting her in a way they never suited Katherine. She is flushed and breathless from laughing, lips slightly open, eyes all lit up and God, I love this girl.

It’s at that point I realize the sheet that was covering both of us is now laying in a heap at the edge of the bed, half of it on the floor. And Elena is currently on top of me, completely, gloriously naked.

_Yeah, no, that’s not affecting me at all._

She opens her mouth, about to say something, but her ability to speak is pretty much lost when I pull her towards me and crash our lips together. She doesn’t seem to have any objections though, if the way she parts her lips and moans into my mouth is any indication.

I pull her flush up against me, one hand resting on the hollow of her throat, the other travelling down her back. I squeeze her ass and she groans loudly, biting my bottom lip so hard I see stars.

We part for air and she looks at me for couple of seconds, her eyes darkening, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on my shoulder. I wonder if she intends to bite me and the thought alone makes me even harder. At this point I’m pretty damn grateful I’m not wearing clothes or even underwear. Things are, well, _hard_ enough as it is.

Which is something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Elena. She lifts her head slowly, gives me a wicked grin and then she begins kissing my chest, gradually making her way towards my cock.

_Well_.

I hoist myself up a bit, tangling one hand in her hair, but she slaps it away and pushes me back down on the mattress. Bossy little thing, that girl is. Not that I have any particular objections to what she’s doing, though, so I just lie down and close my eyes, my hands laying on my sides. Only to have them clutch the bed sheet one second later, as Elena licks a trail up and down my cock, because _fuck_ , Elena Gilbert can work wonders with her tongue.

I let out a low moan, silently urging her to go on, but before she can do anything else, we hear a knock on the door.

I make a mental note to remove the hand of whoever had the brilliant idea to come knocking at this precise moment and I’m about to tell Elena to ignore it and keep going, when a second, more persistent knock can be heard along with a very familiar voice.

‘’Come on Elena, open up. I know you’re inside.’’

_Oh, hell no. Hell to the Fuck to the No._

‘’Oh my God, Jeremy!’’ Elena exclaims, scrambling to get up and find something to cover herself with, as if Jeremy was about to come inside the room. Her expression goes from lustful haze to panicked so fast, it’s comical. I’d laugh if there was any blood left in my brain to help me process this.

I groan, taking a pillow and putting it on my face, hoping in vein that it will muffle the sound of Jeremy’s knocking and make him go away. ‘’Your brother has the worst timing _ever._ ’’

‘’Damon, get up,’’ she tells me, ignoring my previous statement. She’s already put on her underwear and shorts and is currently looking for her tank top. Yeah, good luck with that. If memory serves – and it usually does when it comes to those things – it was the first thing to get ripped last night; followed by my shirt. I can see a couple of buttons on the floor by the door.

She gives up the search for her top, strides determinedly to my closet and picks out clothes for me, along with an extra t-shirt that she proceeds to wear, even though there are several, perfectly ironed t-shirts of her own just sitting neatly on the shelf.

Seriously? She thinks that the sight of her in my t-shirt – which by the way is too big for her, so she has to tie a knot in the back, making it curve around her tits _just so_ – is going to make me want to get out of bed? Fuck. _Fuckfucketyfuck_.

I must be staring – hell, I know I’m staring – because she looks at her body then back at me, her face looking bashful.

‘’I borrowed your shirt,’’ she says, biting her lip.

‘’Yeah,’’ I say cleverly.

‘’It’s just that I can’t find mine and you have so many and…’’ she trails off, blushing slightly since she can’t come up with any legitimate reason why she didn’t put on any of her other t-shirts.

‘’Uh-huh,’’ I say, as if her explanation makes perfect sense. There’s not really much else to contribute to this conversation, because if I say out loud half the things I’m thinking right now, we won’t be leaving this room until tomorrow, Jeremy be damned.

Eventually I do manage to get up and get dressed. After Elena insists on my wearing a t-shirt and not just my pants, (I mention that since she’s already wearing one, it would be kind of redundant, but she seems to have recovered from her previous embarrassment, cause she looks at me huffily, crossing her arms across her chest) she deems me presentable and we finally go down. Jeremy must be getting impatient, seeing as he’s knocked over six times now, but whatever. I have more important things to think about. Like the fact that by now my cock is so hard, I’m pretty sure I’m going to end up with zipper marks. Also I need a cold shower. Or ten. And by the look of things, I am not getting that.

I reiterate. _Worst timing ever_.

Elena opens the door, and sure enough, there stands the littlest Gilbert, his stance and expression mirroring his sister’s from a couple of moments ago, a duffel bag at his feet.

‘’Hi Jeremy,’’ she says brightly, motioning for him to come in.

‘’I must be waiting at least half an hour here,’’ he says once inside. ‘’What were you guys doing?’’

Elena blushes once more as she sputters nonsense, clearly lost at how to tell her brother she was about to give her boyfriend a blowjob.

Meanwhile I just look at Jeremy pointedly, my eyebrows raised and my mouth curving into a smirk as I see him realizing exactly what it was we were doing. His expression morphs from curious and annoyed to horrified and I have to suppress my laughter.

‘’You mean… oh God, that’s just… ew,’’ he says eloquently, his face scrunching up in disgust. Elena is blushing profusely by now. ''Why did I come here?''

That’s what I would like to know as well. ‘’Yes, why did you?’’

Jeremy looks at me as if I’ve started speaking in another language. 

_‘_ ’Um, you told me to. Remember? You said to come here today precisely, _or else I’d_ have to find somewhere else to live.’’

Apparently my brain is not fully operating today. I stare at Jeremy for a few seconds uncomprehendingly, until, finally, realization dawns on me. Of course. Jeremy’s supposed to move in. Today. And what’s worse, it was my idea.

After all the joy and excitation about Jeremy miraculously being brought back to life died down, a certain important question had arisen. Where was he going to live? Casa Gilbert was burned to the ground. It wasn’t like he could stay with Bonnie and her dad; Besides which, it seemed the little witch was in a particular hurry to ditch Mystic Falls after graduation, deciding to spend her summer vacation with her mother. Caroline was not an option – not that I blamed him; if I had to be with Vampire Barbie 24/7, chatting endlessly about things no else but her cared about, I’m pretty sure I’d go mental. Or she’d stake me. Whichever happened first. He had stayed with Matt for a few days, while everything was settling down, but he couldn’t stay there anymore, considering Matt was leaving for the summer, touring the world with Rebekah. (By the way, the quarterback and Barbie Klaus? Don’t even get me started on that one.) Plus Elena was constantly talking my ear off, worried that they were living all alone with no supervision. So finally, after hearing for the hundredth time the many things that could go wrong, I blurted out that he could come live here.

At the time it seemed like a good idea. I mean Stefan was gone, for the time being at least, if his text ( _Silas is taken care of. I won’t be back for a while; need a little time to clear things up. I’ll be fine.)_ is any indication. His cellphone was off when I called him, but I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. I can completely understand the need to get away for a while, out of this damned town, clear your head. God knows I’ve wanted to do it more than once. Another thing I can understand is Elena’s need to have her brother close. Even if she doesn’t say it, I can tell Elena is absolutely terrified something bad is going to happen to Jeremy again, that he’ll be ripped away from her once more. So yeah, at the time it seemed like the perfect solution. Elena’s reaction was more than rewarding, yet right now I’m starting to seriously doubt whether it was worth it.

‘’Right, yeah,’’ I say ‘’Go find a room.’’

‘’Come on,’’ Elena says, taking Jeremy’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. ‘’I’ll help you pick a room.’’

‘’Don’t make a mess,’’ I call to their retreating backs, but neither replies. Looking around I spot the duffel bag left on the floor. So now I’m a butler in my own house.

 Great.

I grab the back and as I carry it inside, I can’t help but notice it’s not that heavy. We’re going to have to buy that kid some clothes sooner or later. Also we have to stock up on food, there’s not much else in the fridge besides water and blood bags. I wonder if Jeremy has any particular food preferences and I’m about to go up and ask, when I suddenly freeze. 

I sound like a parent. And a particularly concerned one at that.

_What the hell is happening to me?_  

Faintly I hear Elena’s voice.

‘’ You’re going to love living here, you’ll see. It’s really big and I know it doesn’t look like it, but it’s very comfortable. Plus, Damon’s a pretty good cook, so we can finally have some actual home-cooked meals, isn’t that great?’’

I shake my head slightly _. Oh yeah, it will be great_ , _abso-fucking-lutely great_ , I think sarcastically. But at the same time I can’t keep my lips from forming a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

__You'll find us chasing the sun__

* * *

__

‘’What smells so good?’’ Elena asks as she walks in the kitchen.

‘’That would be the delicious meal I’m preparing for dinner,’’ I reply, closing the oven and turning around to face her.

‘’Which is?’’

‘’Ah ah ah,’’ I grab her hand before she can reach the oven door. ‘’No peaking.’’

‘’What is it then?’’

‘’That’s for me to know and you to… well, you know how it goes,’’ I say.

She rolls her eyes. ‘’Fine. Be secretive. See if I care.’’ She moves away from the oven and leans on her elbows on the counter. ‘’I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal anyway. It’s not like you can really eat it.’’

‘’You need to appreciate the art of fine cuisine, Elena.’’

‘’For now I think I’ll appreciate this blood bag,’’ she says, opening the fridge and taking out one. She doesn’t even bother pouring it into a glass, just rips it open and drinks. And you know, it really shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s not like this is the first time I see a vampire drinking from a blood bag. I’ve seen Stefan’s frenzied swallows, Caroline’s little sips, hell I’ve consumed who-knows-how-many myself. So really, the novelty should have passed. But there’s just something about Elena with blood that makes it so much more… riveting.

‘’Shouldn’t you be checking your secret masterpiece?’’ Elena asks, since for the last few minutes I’ve been staring at her.

Right. Food. I wasn’t slaving away in the kitchen for the past two hours for nothing. I open the oven, sniff it experimentally and close it again.

‘’It’s fine,’’ I say.

‘’So when’s it going to be ready?’’

‘’Fifteen minutes, give or take,’’ I reply shrugging.

‘’That long, huh? However shall we pass the time?’’ she says and before I have a chance to answer she pulls me close and I feel her mouth on mine. I can still feel the taste of the blood she’s just consumed.

Yeah, we can do that.

We break off and I grab hold of her hips, firmly pressed against me, lifting her and setting her on the counter as my hands slide down her toned thighs to bring her body towards mine. My hands start roaming all over her body, sneaking up under her shirt, slowly edging upwards and her arms immediately rise above her head, making it easier to remove the unwanted material. I cup her breasts through her bra and squeeze lightly before I venture further down.

She puts her hands behind my neck, sliding on the surface of the counter until I’m nestled between her thighs. Then she tangles them in my hair, yanking me around to find, trying to find the angle just right and my lips meet hers again, our tongues dancing together. I pull away after a while, kissing her neck, her collar, my tongue sliding in between her breasts before going back up to her mouth.

I run my hands up and down her thighs, my fingers creeping slowly towards her panties.

‘’Have I mentioned how happy I am you decided to wear a skirt today?’’ I mumble. I stroke her through the fabric and she gasps, hitching her legs around my waist and ending up flush against me, my hard-on pressed up right against her.

‘’What the hell?’’ I hear someone shout indignantly.

No. Not someone. Jeremy. Jeremy freaking Gilbert.

I let my head fall on Elena’s neck. Not. Again.

‘’Seriously? Is there any room in this house I can get in without fearing I’ll be scarred for life?’’

‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ I growl, my voice somewhat muffled.

‘’I’m hungry,’’ he says defensively, ‘’and there’s this awesome smell wafting through the house so I figured I’d go in the kitchen and see what it is. I didn’t count on losing my appetite.’’

Elena has been looking at Jeremy all this time, unmoving. Finally she seems to recover as she untangles herself from me and hops down from the counter. She snatches her discarded shirt, clutching it in front of her body in the vain hope to conceal something.

‘’So um, I’m going to go… change,’’ she mutters and practically runs from the kitchen.

I heave a sigh and turn to face Jeremy. He has a weird expression on his face, as if he can’t decide whether he finds this whole thing funny or completely embarrassing.

‘’Since you’re intent on interrupting at the most inopportune moments, how about you do something useful for a change?’’ I tell him, willing my mind to focus on dinner and not on the fact that I got once again cockblocked by baby Gilbert. Seriously, this must be some kind of record. ‘’Set the table.’’

He looks at me disbelievingly. ‘’It’s not enough that I walked into that, you’re making me do chores?’’

‘’You should’ve knocked.’’

‘’The door was open!’’ he protests.

‘’My point still stands,’’ I say. ‘’Table. Chop chop.’’

He grumbles but all the same starts pulling out plates and utensils, while I check the oven once more.

Looks like dinner’s ready.

 

I’m sitting on the couch, immersed in one of the books I found in Damon’s room. Caroline’s supposed to be here any minute because as she said she’s in urgent need of some girl talk.

Suddenly Jeremy comes thundering down the steps while Damon emerges from one of the smaller rooms next to the kitchen.

‘’Where are you two going?’’ I ask as Damon kisses my cheek lightly before heading for the front door, where Jeremy’s waiting impatiently.

‘’Shopping,’’ my brother says.

‘’Shopping?’’ I reply surprised.

‘’Yeah, what’s wrong with that?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ I say, trying to hide my grin. ‘’Have fun!’’

They can’t have been gone for more than a couple of minutes, when I hear Caroline knocking.

‘’Oh my God, Elena!’’ She throws her arms around me before she’s even properly inside the house. ‘’How are you? I haven’t seen you lately.’’

‘’I’m fine, Care,’’ I say as she lets me go and we go to the living room. ‘’More than fine actually. I feel happy. After everything that’s happened, I am finally happy.’’ I can feel my lips curving upwards.

She eyes me inquisitively for a couple of minutes and is apparently satisfied with what she sees, cause her face breaks out into a smile. ‘’That’s great, Elena! I’m happy for you. Though I still find it hard to believe that you can be happy with Damon…’’

My smile drops instantly. ‘’If you’re here just to insult Damon-‘’

‘’No, no,’’ she cuts me off, immediately backpedalling. ‘’Look,’’ she says, her expression growing serious. ‘’You’re my best friend and I love you. I know I haven’t been acting like that lately – no, it’s true,’’ she adds as I try to interrupt, ‘’but honestly, the only reason I did what I did is because, for the longest time, I truly believed Stefan was your soulmate. I thought he was your epic love. And I just couldn’t imagine you and Damon… Anyway,’’ she says shaking her head, ‘’I now see that I might have been wrong. Maybe you and Stefan just weren’t meant to be.’’ She pauses for a second and I nod affirmatively so she goes on. ‘’And I know I have been less than polite when it comes to Damon, but he loves you. That much is clear to everyone. So, if you’re sure that you love him too…’’

‘’I am,’’ I say with conviction. ‘’He’s really changed. He’s not the same man he was when he first came to town, just like you’re not the same girl he compelled to further his own agenda. You’ve grown up and so has he.’’ I add, thinking of the irony of saying that a 170 year old vampire has grown up. ‘’I don’t expect you to like him, you have every reason not to, but you can at least acknowledge that.’’

‘’I know,’’ she says. ‘’I just want you to be happy, honestly. And if Damon’s the one who makes you happy, I’ll try my best to accept it.’’

‘’Thank you, Care,’’ I say earnestly. This time it’s me who initiates the hug. ‘’It really means a lot to me to hear you say that.’’

‘’So, have you heard from Stefan?’’ the blonde asks afterwards.

‘’No, not since he sent that text,’’ I reply. ‘’Damon’s tried calling him a few times but his cellphone seems to be off.’’

‘’Oh,’’ she says, looking disconcerted.

‘’I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about,’’ I try to reassure her. ‘’He just needs some time away from everything to clear his head, it’s understandable.’’

‘’Yeah, I just wish he would have mentioned where he’d be,’’ Caroline says. ‘’I’ll keep calling. He’s bound to pick up some time.’’

As if on cue, her cellphone beeps, indicating a new message. She picks it up eagerly, only to have her hopeful expression morph into one of disappointment.

‘’What is it?’’ I ask.

‘’Just Tyler,’’ she responds. ‘’He says he wants to talk.’’

‘’And that’s bad?’’ I ask, confused. Since when does the thought of Tyler make Caroline disappointed?

‘’No, of course not,’’ she exclaims.

‘’Caroline, is everything okay with you and Tyler?’’

‘’Why wouldn’t it be?’’ she says, but refuses to meet my eyes.

‘’Care…?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ she admits at last. ‘’Ever since he came back, it’s like something has changed. He still says and does the same things, but something feels off.’’

Before she can say any more though, her cellphone beeps again.

‘’Look, I need to go, he insists it’s important,’’ she says glancing at the screen and then looking at me apologetically. ‘’We’ll talk again soon, okay?’’

‘’Okay,’’ I tell her, walking her to the door and giving her one last hug. ‘’Everything will work out, you’ll see.’’

She flashes me a quick smile. ‘’Let me know if you hear from Stefan.’’

‘’I will,’’ I say, watching as she climbs into her car and leaves.

It’s about an hour after that, when Damon and Jeremy return from their little shopping trip. Instead of the bags full of clothes I expected to see however, they’re carrying boxes. I look at the largest one in Damon’s hand and can’t help but groan. Of course. I should have never let them go shopping on their own.

‘’You bought an Xbox,’’ I say. ‘’Why am I not surprised?’’

‘’Hey, you’re the one who burned the one I had,’’ Jeremy says, carrying a bag that seems to contain numerous games, up the stairs.

‘’Little Gilbert nearly wet himself with excitement when he spotted it,’’ Damon adds as he follows Jeremy.

‘’Oh, bite me,’’ Jeremy says without turning back.

‘’You do realize that’s not the best thing to say when you’re living with vampires right?’’

Jeremy’s muttered response sounds like stupid vampires think they’re so clever, but seeing as Damon’s the one carrying his precious Xbox, he doesn’t push it any more.

Once they’ve disappeared up the stairs, I slump on the couch dejectedly. This is going to be oh, so great.

 

Getting that Xbox was a brilliant idea.

Though I know somebody who would disagree. Elena has been complaining non-stop for the past couple of days, because she claims it’s annoying, completely pointless and the sound from the characters fighting is getting on her last nerve. She stopped for a while, when she saw the huge smile on Jeremy’s face the first time he turned it on and started playing, but it didn’t last long. At least right now she’s out with Caroline, so I’m free to kick Jeremy’s ass in more ways than the conventional one.

My warrior is about to deliver the final blow to his, when he suddenly pauses the game and puts the controller down.

‘’What are you doing?’’ I ask, looking from the screen to him.

‘’Look Damon, we need to talk,’’ he says, his expression unusually serious.

I put my controller down as well and turn to face him. ‘’Okay, I know our relationship status has been ‘it’s complicated’ for a few months now, but I’m not sure I’m ready for it to change.’’

‘’You’re not funny,’’ he says.

‘’Oh, come on, that was a good one.’’

He rolls his eyes but his face remains serious.

‘’Fine, I’ll bite,’’ I say sighing. ‘’What do you want to talk about?’’

‘’Elena,’’ he replies simply.

‘’Why? Is something wrong?’’ I ask, my body immediately tensing up.

‘’No, nothing’s wrong,’’ he says quickly. ‘’It’s just… you two are together now.’’

‘’Thank you, Captain Obvious.’’

‘’And she loves you,’’ he continues, ignoring my jab.

‘’Yeah,’’ I say, wondering where he’s going with this and at the same time reveling in the thrill hearing these words still causes in me.

‘’And you love her.’’

‘’And you suck at this game.’’

‘’Huh?’’ he says, taken aback.

‘’Well, if we’re going to be stating obvious things,’’ I say shrugging.

If he rolls his eyes any harder, I fear he might cause some damage.

‘’I just want to make sure she’s happy. Because she deserves it. And if I find out she isn’t-‘’

‘’Wait,’’ I cut him off, my mouth stretching into a grin. ‘’Are you giving me the whole if-you-hurt-my-sister-I’ll-hurt-you speech?’’

He blushes slightly and it’s all the confirmation I need before I start laughing loudly.

‘’Ugh, never mind. I don’t know why I thought you’d actually listen to me for once,’’ he huffs, starting to get up.

‘’No, no wait, sit down,’’ I manage to say between bouts of laughter. He complies but still looks sour so I will myself to calm down and be serious. ‘’Ok, so let me get this straight. Basically I should not hurt Elena, or you’ll stake me.’’ I feel proud of myself for saying that with a straight expression.

‘’Nah, Elena’s more than capable of staking you herself. But I’ll help,’’ he says smiling innocently.

‘’Right,’’ I say. I don’t know what’s more alarming, the fact that he’s completely fine with threatening, or that I actually believe him. ‘’So glad we had this conversation.’’

He smirks at me and then snatches up his controller, unpauses the game and kills my warrior before I can even react.

What the hell just happened?

 

As I wander around the house, I come across the bedroom Jeremy has converted into a dark room in order to develop his photographs. When he and Damon went shopping (if what they did can be called shopping), Jeremy saw this old camera on a shelf and apparently knew that he just had to have it. It wasn’t until half an hour after they came back, that we fully realized the implications.

Jeremy has been going a bit snap-crazy. The room is covered everywhere with pictures. There must be almost a hundred of them, depicting every person and thing imaginable; and it’s only been a few days. The first ones show the house; rugs, paintings, the fireplace, the kitchen, the porch outside. I really don’t know what he intends to do with these. Next I can see numerous pictures of the two of us together in his room and in the kitchen while making dinner (for every picture Damon took, he devoted fifteen minutes to explain in detail all the things we did wrong in cooking and setting the table. The most annoying thing though is the fact that we did end up messing up the meal, forcing Jeremy to order pizza. Jeremy still maintains that everything would have been fine if Damon hadn’t been bugging us all the time). I look at them fondly. Every picture I used to have of Jeremy is gone now, burned along with the house and everything else in it. Seeing these now, me and Jeremy laughing, hugging, making goofy faces at the camera and generally looking like normal siblings, goes a long way in filling the hole losing him has left inside me.

There are also several ones with me and Caroline. You couldn’t tell by looking at the pictures, but there is still some leftover tension between us. She knows what I said while I had my humanity off and I know what I said and neither of us ever brings it up, yet it’s still there; like an annoying mosquito, buzzing around and giving you a quick bite every time you think it’s finally gone. We both try our best to put that dark time behind us though. If we do actually end up in college, I’m taking one of these with me. Along with some pictures of Jeremy and of course… Damon.

Most of the pictures inside this room show him, for no reason other than the fact that Damon dislikes getting his picture taken and therefore Jeremy relishes in doing it. There are several where he just looks away or tries to block his face with his hands or just stands there looking awkward, as if he can’t quite understand what he’s supposed to do. At first I would take his side, urging Jeremy to stop, but then I found out it’s much more fun watching him grumble incessantly about stupid teenagers, who live in his house and disturb his peace and quiet. Other pictures show both of us, me with a bright smile and Damon pouting; me and half of Damon’s arm, his fingers linked with mine; various ones that are blurry or shaken because Jeremy was laughing too much to hold the camera straight, and finally one showing both of us smiling widely. I still marvel at how that happened – I didn’t even have to do anything to make him laugh.

I pick one picture up and inspect it curiously. It’s me sitting at an armchair in the living room, my expression distant and a smile tugging at my lips. Huh, I don’t remember this one. Jeremy must have taken it without my noticing it. 

I continue rifling through the remaining pictures for a while, not really thinking anything, until I suddenly hear a voice coming from the door.

‘’There you are,’’ Damon says.

‘’God, you startled me,’’ I say, directing my gaze at him. He looks like he just got out of the shower with his hair still dripping wet and only a towel slung low at his hips.

_Yeah, okay._

I swiftly look away, hoping the dim light of the room will cover my reddening cheeks. Can vampires even blush anymore? But then, when you’re a vampire, people aren’t supposed to able to sneak up on you either, and look how well that works.

‘’I’ve looked all over for you. What are you doing here?’’ he goes on.

‘’Just looking at pictures,’’ I say shrugging.

He comes inside the room then, picking up random pictures and dropping them again.

‘’You know in retrospect, it might have been a mistake getting him that camera.’’

I roll my eyes, still focused on what I was doing before he interrupted me. It’s quiet for a few minutes, until he speaks again.

‘’Elena?’’

‘’Yeah?’’ I say absentmindedly, my back to him.

‘’Elena.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Could you please look at me for a second?’’

I slowly turn around. ’’What is i-‘’

He stands before me completely naked, a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, his hands on his waist. It’s just like last time, only now I don’t avert my gaze.

‘’So, you coming?’’ he asks, his tone playful. ‘’Or would you rather stare at the pictures some more?’’

Pictures? What pictures?

 

‘’Damon!’’ Elena’s voice startles me so much I almost fall off the bed. Instead I end up tangled in the sheets and Elena almost falls on the floor laughing. I finally free myself and glare at my girlfriend. ‘’Is there any reason you decided to interrupt my peaceful slumber at the crack of dawn?’’

‘’It’s noon,’’ is all Elena has to say, still grinning widely.

I lift my head, watching the sunlight stream through the windows. Huh. It might actually be noon. But I don‘t let insignificant details like that faze me. ‘’You still haven’t answered my question.’’

‘’We’re going for a picnic,’’ she says, all excited. She’s one step away from jumping up and down, jiggling that basket she’s holding-

Hold up. Basket? Yep, there it is. A big, brown basket exactly like the ones I’ve seen in movies containing fruits, vegetables and who-knows-what-else kind of shit, along with a red and white little blanket that they lay on the ground and eat in merriment. And Elena’s holding that.

Fuck. We’re seriously going for a picnic.

‘’No,’’ I say, falling back down on the bed.

‘’What do you mean no?’’

‘’Vampires don’t do picnics,’’ I reply.

‘’I’m a vampire and I’m doing it,’’ she says, shoving me in her attempt to get me out of bed.

I amend my previous statement. ‘’ _I_ don’t do picnics.’’

‘’Yeah, well tough. Cause we’re going,’’ she says.

‘’Wouldn’t you rather come lie down here?’’ I say sweetly, my hand sliding up and down the empty mattress next to me. I can see her hesitating. ‘’Come on baby, you know you want to,’’ I add, my voice low and soft.

She stares at me for a couple of minutes; her expression conflicted until she shakes her head.

‘’No. We’re going for a picnic and that’s final. Now get up,’’ and with that she whirls around and gets out of the room.

No. I refuse to get up. I refuse to go to a picnic. I am not going to let Elena Gilbert have me wrapped around her little finger. I will lie down in this bed for however long I desire. I am taking a stand. Metaphorically.

Twenty-five minutes later Elena and Jeremy are practically skipping ahead, laughing together, while I’m trailing behind them dejectedly, grumbling under my breath.

‘’Are we there yet?’’ I say for the twentieth time today in my most irritating voice. Elena turns to glare at me and I shrug. They might have dragged me along, but I never promised to be pleasant company.

‘’Shut up,’’ Jeremy says calmly.

‘’Where are we going anyway?’’ I ask. So far, all I can see are trees, trees and wait a minute… more trees.

‘’Jeremy spotted that little clearing a few days ago, he says it’s perfect for a picnic,’’ Elena replies with a smile.

I throw a small branch at the one responsible for making me do this, but he ducks just in time and sticks out his tongue. I lift my face heavenwards, asking for help to endure this day.

I open my mouth to once again ask if we’re there yet, when Elena trips on a root and almost falls down.

‘’Okay, that’s it,’’ I say.

‘’What?’’

‘’This is the fifth time you’ve tripped. I’m carrying you.’’

‘’No, you’re not,’’ she exclaims. 

‘’Look, do you want to get to your special picnic place in one piece? Because at the rate you’re going, I seriously doubt you’ll manage that.’’

‘’There’s no way you’re carrying me,’’ she insists.

‘’Come on, it’s no big deal. Harness your inner Bella and climb on.’’

‘’Do I even want to know how you know about Twilight?’’ she asks.

‘’Caroline had the books,’’ I reply and then crouch down, making it easier for Elena to climb on piggy-back.

‘’Fine,’’ she says, coming closer. I put my hands under her knees and lift her off the ground.

Her legs are hitched up around my waist, she’s pressed flush against me and I really need to stop thinking like that, or else I’m like to race to the opposite direction and not stop till we reach the bed.

I’m about to start walking when I hear a click. Jeremy lowers the camera, revealing his laughing face.

‘’Seriously? Again with the freaking camera?’’ I say exasperated.

Jeremy just shrugs and keeps laughing. I focus my attention on walking calmly which is easily said than done since I can hear Elena sniggering directly in my ear.

Eventually we arrive at that special place – personally I don’t see what’s so different from everywhere else in these woods, but I refrain from pointing that out – and we settle down on that beautiful little blanket and start eating. Well, they do. Fortunately Elena’s remembered to pack a few blood bags, so I guess there’s a silver lining.

Once all the food is gone, Jeremy brings out his camera again, but before he can do anything else I throw my hands up, protesting.

‘’No. There’s no way you’re using that thing again!’’

‘’Come on, Damon don’t be like that,’’ Elena says nudging me.

‘’You’re taking his side?’’ I ask disbelievingly.

‘’I just want to take some pictures,’’ she says. She trains her gaze on me, eyes wide and pleading. ‘’Please?’’

So we end up taking a lot more than just some pictures. There are ones of me and Elena, her and Jeremy and even some of Jeremy and me – I honestly have no idea how that happened. At first I’d look at the camera impassively, but Elena would scowl so I started smiling.

Really, there are many branches around here. Any one of them should do the work.

Though after a couple of hours, when Jeremy has fallen asleep on the blanket and Elena crawls into my lap and starts kissing me, I’ve got to admit; picnic does have a certain appeal.

 

I’m in the bathtub. Talking on the phone. Because what Caroline had to tell me was apparently so important she couldn’t wait until I was finished with my bath. By now I should have known that Caroline’s standard of importance is not necessarily the same as the rest of the world’s. So I spend almost an hour hearing her go on and on about colleges and dorm rooms and how we’ll certainly be roommates and how fun it will be to be away from all the chaos that goes on in Mystic Falls. Don’t get me wrong all of that sounds amazing. But, after everything, it seems a bit unreal that I could just go away to college as if I was everything was normal. If the past is any indication, whenever I’m happy for more than five minutes, the whole world come crashing down, so… Besides, there’s that tiny, insignificant little detail that I missed the deadlines. To be completely honest, I just don’t know where I stand with this whole college business.

Damon appears at the doorway after I hung up, smirking when he spots me in his bathtub. ‘’Now that’s what I like to see.’’

In response I throw some water on him, before extending the hand holding my cell. ‘’Can you put it somewhere so it won’t get wet?’’

He takes it and places next to the sink, in enough distance from the tub to stay dry. ‘’Who were you talking to? No, let me guess… Vampire Barbie.’’

I nod, rolling my eyes at his self-satisfied expression. ‘’She wanted to talk about college.’’

‘’And?’’ he asks.

‘’And nothing.’’

‘’What do you mean, nothing? You were a senior, you graduated, you’re going to college. The end.’’

It’s not that simple, Damon,’’ I tell him. ‘’I haven’t applied anywhere. I guess being an emotionless bitch is kind of counterproductive when it comes to planning your future.’’

‘’You weren’t a bitch,’’ is all he has to say. I just look at him.

‘’Anyway,’’ he goes on, ‘’ so what if you haven’t applied? You’re a vampire! You can compel your way in the best universities in the country. Hell, the whole world. Besides, if there’s anyone who deserves to leave this town and everything in it behind and go on with their life, it’s you.’’ His voice is full of conviction.

I just shake my head slightly. ‘’I don’t want to talk about this right now. I need something to take my mind off things.’’

‘’Your wish, my command,’’ he replies with a grin that could not get any wider.

‘’What are you doing?’’ I ask as I watch him remove his boots and socks and approach the tub.

‘’You said to take to take your mind off things. Now scoot over.’’

‘’I didn’t mean like that,’’ I say, but I find myself moving a bit forward so he can get in behind me, still wearing his clothes.

‘’You’re getting wet,’’ I tell him, though I’ve started laughing.

‘’That’s the general idea,’’ he replies, starting to massage my shoulders.

I open my mouth to answer but his actions are so relaxing and by the time his hands leave my shoulders and venture down, touching my breasts, I’ve completely forgotten what I was going to say.

His left hand is drawing slow circles around my breast, each one bringing his fingers closer to my quickly hardening nipples. The other one travels down my side to rest at my hip and  it’s the one I grab with as much strength as I can, needing something to hold on to, since Damon’s fingers have now reached my nipple and are squeezing tightly. My earlobe is captured by his mouth, his clever tongue dancing along the little golden earring I had put on this morning because I liked the way it twinkles in the sunlight.

I let out a moan and he smiles, his mouth leaving my ear to press a kiss on my temple. Both his hands are now skating all over my upper body, from my shoulders to the side of my breasts to the curve of my waist, yet refusing to go lower, to where I want him the most. Eventually, tired of his relentless teasing, I take his hand and position it in between my thighs.

‘’Patience is a virtue, Elena,’’ he whispers against my ear, his hot breath tickling me, but I’m really not in the mood for his funny little comments right now. I make a sound that is suspiciously like a growl and apparently Damon gets the message, because he uses one finger from his right hand to first tease me through the outermost folds before plunging deep inside me. My legs tremble as he steadily moves in and out, his movements accelerating as another finger slips inside. By the time a third finger joins in, I can feel my insides clenching, my body tightening in anticipation of what we both know is coming. Damon moves his fingers inside and out forcefully a couple more times and then I am coming, my body quivering, his name on my lips.

We stay still for a while, while I’m trying to catch my breath, my head falling back to rest on his shoulder. My thoughts right now consist of one single phrase; God, I love this bathtub.

‘’What do you say we move this somewhere a little less… wet?’’ he suggests when I’m breathing pretty much normally. 

I nod and then we both scramble to get up, careful not to slip on the floor where half the water from the tub has ended up. I give myself a quick sweep with the towel and Damon barely has time to remove his shirt before I vamp-speed both of us out of the bathroom and towards the bed, where we fall quite forcibly on.

Damon makes to take off his pants, but I climb on top of him, pinning both his hands on the mattress above his head.

He lets out a small chuckle. ‘’Always have to be in control.’’

‘’Stop talking,’’ I say and then I focus my attention on removing the above-mentioned piece of clothing. My fingers are clumsy as I fumble with the button and zipper. Eventually I succeed in removing him of them, pushing them down his legs and out of my way. His boxers have the same fate.

‘’Where’s Jeremy?’’ I suddenly ask.

‘’Outside,’’ he replies and I feel relief cursing through my veins for my brother’s inability to stay inside the house for too long.

 I don’t have time to do anything else though, because Damon flips us over so that I land with my back on the bed. His hands support his weight long enough for him to lean down and whisper, ‘’Relax’’ against my mouth. 

After that, he starts moving lower, placing feather-light kisses first on my lips, then on the hollow of my neck, my collar, the solid plate of bone between my breasts. He takes one painfully hard nipple into his mouth as he uses his fingers to play with the other one, trapping it between his teeth, tugging just hard enough for me to cry out. Then he continues, kissing my navel and the inside of my thighs before his tongue darts out, tasting the wetness there. He focuses there for a while, licking and sucking, until I can feel my body tensing once more.

‘’Damon,’’ I say and from the way he lifts his gaze to me I know he gets it. We’ll do this together.

He rises then and I can feel him pressing against me hard and ready. He enters me slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out before going back in. He maintains an agonizingly slow pace until, suddenly, his mouth is on my neck and I can feel his fangs popping out, resting against the tender skin there. An unspoken question.

I nearly freeze. We’ve never done this before. I start feeling scared, unsure, but he grabs hold of my chin and gently turns it so that I face him, gazes locking. His eyes are so full of warmth and love and I lose myself in those impossibly blue depths, knowing this devotion is all for me, this incredible man is finally mine.

‘’Do it.’’

His fangs pierce my skin and I know a second of pain before a huge surge of pleasure overwhelms me and my world narrows to the wonderful, wordless sensations he makes me feel. His hips buck against me as his speed increases and he tears his mouth away from my neck in order to say ‘’I love you,’’ his voice low and soft and uneven as if he’s revealing a precious secret. That is all it takes to send me over the edge for a second time. Only this time he follows me right after, his head thrown back in pleasure as he rides out his own wave of ecstasy.

It takes a longer time now for my vision to clear and to regain my ability to communicate efficiently.

‘’You know, this is the first time you’ve said I love you ever since we got together,’’ I tell him as we settle down on the bed, my head on his chest.

‘’Seriously?’’ he sounds taken aback.

‘’I mean I don’t expect you to say it every day, it’s just something I noticed.’’

He sighs then, his arms tightening around me. ‘’No, it’s just that… well, before there were so many times I wanted to say, feeling like I’d burst if I didn’t. But whenever I did say it, it didn’t end well so I guess I just got better at leaving it unsaid.’’

I really don’t know what to say so I just press our lips together, trying to communicate through the kiss that no matter what happened before, now I’ve got him, now he’s mine and I am his and he can say I love you a thousand times and it’ll always end well.

When we part, his expression is serious.

‘’There are still some times I think this is a dream,’’ he says earnestly. ‘’Times when I think I’ll wake up and you’ll still be sired to me and I’ll have to live with the horrible certainty that once you got the cure you’d be running back to Stefan and I wouldn’t even be a viable choice. I mean, there aren’t many, but they’re there.’’

I shake my head fiercely. ‘’That was never going to happen,’’ I say, making sure every word is loud and clear. ‘’This wasn’t about a choice between you and Stefan. It was only you and finding a way to get it through your stubborn head that everything I felt for you was the same before and after the sire bond.’’

He smiles then, not his ever-present smirk, not a half-smile, but a genuine, wide smile that reminds me of that first morning-after, the start of our secret, selfish day, when we were both so relaxed and happy with no sire bond hanging over our heads.

When Damon smiles like that, it lights up his whole face, it’s as if he’s emitting happiness. I think of how few times I’ve seen him look like that and I vow that from now I’ll do everything I can to make that smile a permanent fixture.

‘’For the record, I love you,’’ he says, poking me in the ribs.

‘’For the record, I love you too,’’ I say, returning the gesture. 

We fall silent after that, content to just be with each other. I don’t know how much time has passed before I speak again.

‘’When I was with Stefan, I believed for a long time that that was it. That we had this great, epic love; the prefect relationship. I thought I had it all figured out. And then you came along, turning my world upside down. You’re not perfect, what we have is not perfect, yet as it turns out it’s more powerful and real.’’ I pause for a bit and then add, ‘’I guess you could say we’re perfectly imperfect.’’

‘’Or imperfectly perfect.’’

I chuckle as Damon pulls me close for one more kiss.

Imperfectly Perfect.

Sounds about right.


End file.
